The Children of Chaos: The return of Perseus Jackson
by wereguardian
Summary: Another Cliche. He never wanted to go back but it wasn't his choice, a mission was a mission. What he hadn't known was another great prophecy surrounded him and this one would hurt more than the others had.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 _The one who was betrayed shall have the key,_

 _To unlock the door of eternity._

 _All things must end,_

 _But with him it will begin._

 _When found at the place of sleep,_

 _The door he will meet._

 _A life ended,_

 _A love mended._

 _The move he will make,_

 _Will seal his fate._

Percy smiled as he walked back into camp. It was a sunny day. The birds were flying only to be burnt to a crisp by Peleus who also seemed in a rather chipper mood today.

"Percy!"

Percy turned around. "Hey, Sky."

The boy grinned, Sky, real name Sirius, was undetermined. he had ebony skin and hair so black it was almost blue, while his eyes were a whole 'nother ball game. They were a piercing light blue and easily his most noticeable thing about him. For some reason all of the girls in the Aphrodite and Eros cabin thought he was just to die for. Now that Percy thought about it, a lot of girls period thought he was to die for. Sky was one of the only people at Camp Half-Blood who didn't ignore him, making him one of Percy's dearest, and only, friends at camp. Dylan Green, Percy's younger half-brother, had taken everything from him. His friends, Riptide, and fame and respect.

It seemed like the only people he had left in the world were Nico, the six of the prophecy, Calypso, Reyna, Thalia, Grover, Juniper, Ella, Tyson, Clarisse, Rachel and Sky. These few had stuck by him through everything, especially Annabeth. Annabeth was his girlfriend and soon to be fiancée. Reyna and Jason were at Camp Jupiter 24/7. Leo, Calypso, Frank and Hazel all went on a quest together and haven't been back for a while, Grover and Juniper were off exploring and helping the world. Piper stayed in New Rome with Jason, and Thalia was off with the hunters. Ella and Tyson were working in the forges with Poseidon, who hardly knows Percy exists anymore. Nico is off being Nico, summoning the dead and raiding McDonalds for Happy Meals. In other words, save for about three people, four if you count Clarisse, Percy was alone. His fists tightened, it was all _his_ fault. Dylan had come to him saying how people treated him like an annoying little brother and how he couldn't live in Percy's shadow so Percy killed some monsters and said Dylan did it, and now.

"Do you have the ring? Check and make sure you haven't lost it again."

Percy's smile came back as Sky's words pulled him out of his thoughts and pulled out the black box in casing a wave patterned engagement ring.

Sky nodded, relieved. "Thank the gods, I thought this one was going to end up like your mom's."

"That ones not entirely gone, its in my Cabin, I just don't know where." Percy explained in an attempt not to seem as stupid as Sky had officially deemed him.

Sky gave Percy and 'your unbelievable' look wished him good luck patted him on the back and began walking away calling, "I've got some stuff to do in the mortal world. Don't screw this up."

Percy chuckled to himself and started walking. Sky was pretty much one of the only family members he had left ever since the mysterious deaths of his mom and Paul. He was the best friend, and crush, of Nico Di Angelo. That was how he and Percy met actually. Trying to help Nico, who ended up bonding even closer with Percy kind of like a brother. Percy looked down at the ring and let out a breath of air. He could do this. he could-

"Dylan!"

Percy turned to find the beautiful blonde he had been waiting to see. She was currently talking to Dylan.

"Percy, he-"

Clutching onto her shoulders Dylan gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Percy's gone. He won't be back for a few days, no one leaves to the real world for a couple hours.We're fine, where in the clear, besides that kelp head wouldn't even realize that were together even if he did see us." Dylan smiled trailing from her shoulders to her hands

"I'm not so sure about that." The two looked over.

"Percy-" whispered Annabeth in a tone used to carefully break bad news to someone.Percy just gave her a bitter smile

"Percy, what'd you expect. She loves me, everyone loves me, out with the old and in with the new right?" Dylan smirked.

Percy didn't even look at him until he fell on his butt as another figure stood glaring at the boy.

"Nico?" Annabeth asked than backed up as he gave her a death glare.


	2. Chapter 1

Guys, I FINALLY have a chapter for you. I'm so sorry for the wait and have two as an apology. Also excuse the grammar and some bits and pieces if not the whole chapter, the second chapter, is new. Thank you for the wait and please enjoy the story.

Ch 1

"Pwercy! Pwercy!"

Two little girls ran in and jumped onto the massive black and sea blue rimmed bed. There was movement under the black silk sheets. A hand landed on the black canopy and a black haired man pulled himself up rubbing his eyes. The silk sheets fell on him revealing perfectly defined muscles on his tan skin, and with a sigh he turned; his hands dropped to the sea green and black comforter.

A lopsided smile found its way to his face. "Good mornin'.'" he mumbled in a raspy voice, his breathtaking green eyes unable to open completely yet.

When he resumed rubbing them he heard a teasing tone.

"I can hear the girls fainting from here."

He looked up at the doorway to see Axcela, once known as Aaliyah Price, daughter of Aphrodite.

Aaliyah had long dark brown natural curly hair and hazel eyes with touches of green. The only thing she took after her mother in was her breathtaking beauty; the rest she took after her grandparents. Her dad and brother didn't look that similar to her. Her father was a dancer, which he had learned through his mother Aljea Price, while her brother on the other hand loved music because he spent most of his time with their grandfather, Ray Price. She had never gotten that; her family was killed by monsters when she was young.

The police didn't believe her when she tried to explain what attacked them. Then she got freaked out when she saw more monsters at the precinct. Thinking even the police wanted her dead. She assumed they had been lying to her when they claimed not to see the monsters, so she ran for it and bumped into Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, who raised her and found Camp Half-Blood with her.

She eventually set Selena and Charles up and was supposed to go on the mission that killed him. She felt horrible that she didn't go after learning of his death and then of learning of Selena's treachery. She was horrified learning that it was, although indirectly, her fault that he died. She left while everyone was celebrating victory, making Drew counselor rather than her. She hunted down Percy, who she had a soft spot for because he was a friend of and with Charles before he died, and Nico; then brought them to Chaos. She's been like a sister to them ever since, although whether she was the younger or older was debatable.

Speaking of family.

Blastian's gaze dropped to the red and blue haired girls on his bed. Coral and Ember. Coral was a sweet little angel with curly ombre white to light green to light sea blue hair and sea blue eyes with pale skin, the daughter of Pontos, the primeval of the sea. While Ember was a feisty little monster with yellow to orange to red ombre hair and fiery eyes and the daughter of the primeval Aither. His nieces.

Ember hit Coral upside the head. "It's Blastian, not Pewcy" The red head chastised.

"Sowy" Coral frowned, rubbing the injury.

"It's almost time to leave; get your affairs settled." Axcela ordered, her brown eyes hardening for a moment only to soften when she gazed down at the soft faces of the children. "You two, come on, we're going to get some breakfast. Let's go wake up Sericrae and Astrean."

The two girls hugged Blastian, Coral kissed him on the cheek, then left the room with Axcela. With a sigh, Blastian pulled himself out of bed and padded into the bathroom.

This had to be the favorite room in his quarters; it looked as if it were underwater: fish swam on the walls and ceiling, the lights were located in the tanks the bath tub along with the sink and toilet were onyx, the towels, toilet paper, mirror frame and medicine cabinet were a bluish color that matched the water. It was definitely more theatrical than his house. However he prefered the later. Blastian lived on an uncharted magical island in the middle of nowhere on an unnamed planet in the Epsilon quadrant. He lived in a house carved out of a boat and mountain. The indigenous peoples didn't mind him and treated him like one of their own. There he could forget his responsibilities and worries. Here, he was constantly reminded of who he was and what was expected of him. Blastian the second son of Chaos.

Blastian began to fill the bathtub. He wanted to be calm and have as much energy as he could get. Being submerged had a stronger boost than showers or rain did. As he filled the tub he allowed his mind to wander back to, oh say, 5-700 years ago? Time was different here, or at least it felt different. That and he was pretty much immortal with his eternal youth and life. He like all gods, titans, beings etc could be killed, but it wouldn't be easy.

Anyways, it had happened a couple months after Percy and Nico joined Chaos.

" _Percy, Nico!"_

 _Aaliyah appeared in the doorway as the two turned._

" _Jason Grace, he's your friend, right?" She didn't even wait for an answer before continuing. "Piper cheated on him. To think I felt bad for that girl being harassed by Drew." Aaliyah frowned for a second, then smiled at the two. "Anyways, let's go get him."_

 _Percy sighed. Yet another cheating Demigoddess. "I'm ready when you guys are."_

" _Alright, let's go."_

 _The Apollo had just about disappeared over the horizon when they made it into Camp Jupiter. They had U. , a form of travel that was the universal Shadow travel, into what looked like a Praetor's dwellings. Made entirely of marble and better decorated than the barracks. The only difference from any important Roman building would have to be the golden torches, carvings and the purple cloth draped over the entrance._

" _I thought Frank was Praetor." Percy frowned, studying the Camp Half-Blood necklace on display along frames. Some were empty and others displayed Jason's friends from both Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood. Percy took notices how some images were folded almost completely hiding a certain cheating daughter of Aphrodite._

" _Praetors don't usually go on missions, but when they do another is elected for a temporary stay." Nico supplied._

 _Aaliyah laid on the bed. "When do you think he'll be back?" Axcela yawned._

" _I have a question" Nico turned to Aaliyah. "Why were you checking in on Jason, you never knew him. Why do you care?"_

" _I don't, but you boys do."_

 _The door handle began to twist._

" _Perfect timing, I like this guy already." she said, yawning again._

 _The door opened to reveal a boy with dull blue eyes with bags, pale skin, and lifeless flat hair. If the duties of praetor wasn't getting to him the added on heartbreak sure was. "Percy? Nico?" His eyes, slightly, lit up. "Where have you been? Who's that?"_

" _It's a long story, but we have a proposition for you." Percy smiled._

Blastian stopped the water, stripped and got in. Jason had waited until Frank returned to join them. Blastian sighed as he relaxed in the bath, letting the warmth soak into his skin. After years of training Chaos adopted them as his children giving them a new family, name, title and new abilities. Speaking of Chaos, Percy wasn't really on the best terms with the being. The last time he had spoken with father hadn't gone well.

 _He walked up to the large guarded doors that led into Chaos's throne room. Blastian waited as they opened the doors depicting pictures of the universe and Chaos back before the gods. Along with images of his children including Sericrae, Astrean, Axcela and himself. A calming constantly changing purple light glowed from the throne room shining out from under, above and in between the sturdy doors._

 _The two guards bowed to him. "My Prince." they said in perfect unison._

 _He nodded to them as they opened the door._

 _Blastian then proceeded to walk into the throne room to find he was the last to arrive. The walls in Chaos's throne room were a clear gem like material that contained constantly moving and changing images of the universe. Almost as if they were smack dab in the glowing frontier. Yet Blastian's eyes were on the being resting on his throne._

 _His skin, height and hair constantly changing. Chaos took the form of every race, alien, human, every skin, every height. Constantly changed in a random manner. The only things that didn't were his gender and his eyes. His eyes were like the throne room around them correction his eyes were the throne room around him. Anyone who got close enough to look Chaos in the eye could see the resemblance. It was only a matter of time for them to realise that they were the same. The moment you walked into the throne room Chaos saw everything around you. You couldn't hide from him. Blastian's siblings had kneeled before Chaos. All had looked to him, Shade had tied his short black hair up in a ponytail, no doubt trying to look as regal and presentable in his father and his father's subjects mist. His hair had once been down to his lower back however Ember and Coral took a pair of scissors to it one night along with. His clothing entirely made of shadows and adorned with gold precious gems. His usual skull earrings replaced with a long ruby on his left ear. Astrean, however, didn't have to try to make himself presentable for father. He kept his blonde hair short and precise like a Roman. He did, however, wear white along with gold and sapphire. Axcela looked as beautiful as ever, her long hair flowing down her back, her curls embedded with gold and rubies making her glow in red. Her clothing was red and with intricate golden designs. Blastian himself wore clothes made of the sea and is foam. With the ombre blue of the sea and its depths with silver and onyx gems._

" _My son, welcome." Chaos smiled._

" _Father." Blastian walked forward and followed his siblings' example._

" _I have a job for you." His eyes fell on Blastian and Sericrae with guilt in his eyes. "You will all be returning to Camp Half-Blood."_

 _Chaos had barely gotten the words "half-blood" out before:_

" _Father!"_

 _Blastian rose. Sericrae was silent, his mind going a million miles per hour._

" _Perseus, calm yourself."_

 _Blastian looked away mentally flinching at the old name and all its usage entailed. Axcela looked at him, pain in her eyes, then back at Chaos._

Blastian sighed. It had been a good 600 years, but it still hadn't been long enough. He had a good life here with Axcela, Astrean, Sericrae, Ember, Coral and Jada.

Jada was one of Blastian's best friends, a beautiful pale blue skinned female with dark blue hair braided who often wore braids but prefered it when it was natural. Her eyes were like blue lace agate , she wasn't human but it didn't matter. She was beautiful inside and out with a smile that could light up a room and a contagious laugh. Jada had helped him deal with what happened at camp. They weren't dating. His siblings had decided it was because he was too afraid of Jada leaving him like Annabeth, then stated that it was 'just too cute' resulting in smiles. Then Axcela had made it a goal of hers to push the two together then stopped once the words had left her mouth.-

They had all done a great deal to help him. They had become his drive, his reason to fight, succeed and live.

Sericrae probably wanted to see Sky again; he and several others had become gods. Blastian would have to do this, for him. He was sure he could do this.

Almost.


	3. Chapter 2 revised

"This is an inconvenience, I was about to go on a mission."Axcela sighed. Taking out her hair extension.

"I had things to go over within the underworld on primeva 3." Sericrae added.

"I'm kind of happy about this. It's been such along time since we last went on a mission together." Astrean's lips turned into a soft fond smile. His scar bending slightly.

Axcela bit her lip, if only they knew.

"guys" The two turned to her. She rubbed the back over her neck. " **Wait until you have them all together."** She instantly shut her eyes. " **There you go, shutting me out again."** Her skin prickled as if two fingers grazed her skin softly moving down from the corner of her eye, one lifted as the remaining finger went to the corner of her mouth. That too disappeared only for something to brush her hair out of her face. His fingers continued to tickle the skin on her jaw line until it reached her chin which her softly lifted. She could feel the warm breath on her face.

" **Returning to Camp will be difficult."** His voice was soft and comforting.

"I can handle it."

" **I know you can. We can handle them both, just like always."**

Sericrae watched Axcela's lids flutter open revealing clouded brown eyes. Astrean took a step toward her.

"Are you-"

"Fine," Axcela muttered dreamily. The two boys said nothing as her eyes slowly cleared.

"I'm fine" It wasn't an unusual occurrence for Axcela, it all began after she was born. Originally she would fall silent, pain clearly lurking behind her eyes. Later on she would be plunged into a fury digging her nails deep enough in her palms to draw golden anchor. She had grown accustomed to it many years ago. Her brothers, especially Sericrae never had.

"Sericrae, I have personal business in Primeva 3 as well. If you don't mind letting me in on yours I'd be happy to help, it could become a nice family activity." She continued making her way down the hall.

"Sure"

"you boys have one day left to get your affairs settled " She reminded before disappearing down the left corridor.

"She still hasn't been to the doctor's" Sericrae stated

"She's too stubborn"

"I asked father about it a while back. He said Axcela was resisting some of the changes of birth and would be fine. I don't know if he was serious or just trying to get us to leave her alone."

"After all she is his favorite"

"She's the Eldest"

"Are you going to give her the information?" Sericrae continued walking.

"Of Course I will"

"You know by family activity she really means that your in the way of something she needs."

"Of Course I do"

"I wonder what its about"

"Shes entitled to her secrets, she'll do as she pleases either way" Sericrae brushed some loose strands from his eyes. The girls had cut it so short it resembled the one Nico Di'angelo had worn.

"Why not just lengthen your hair?" Astrean asked.

"I like it this way. I think I'll keep it."

" _You must be excited" Aaliyah smiled. Jada turned to the demigoddess._

" _What is your purpose?"_

" _Percy is going to be reborn this week. Now that you don't have to worry about him dying so soon you no longer have an excuse not to go after him."_

" _I lack the ability to reproduce, he would want children." Jada replied. Jada was unlike any other being known in existence. For one, she was created, engineered and the reason being was a complete mystery. However, she had developed quite a following, many people on her planet believed her to be a goddess and proclaimed her queen. Personally, Aaliyah thought she would make a nice partner for Percy. HE was strange, loyal and a great fighter Jada on the other hand was loyal, intelligent and a natural leader. Her intelligence made up for Percy's, lack thereof. They also seemed to bring out the best of each other. They were already close friends and obviously liked each other. Even more importantly both would about bring out great things for their subjects and for each other. However she was conflicted on acting on it, she had learned a painful lesson with Charlie and Selena_

" _Aaliyah?" The young woman snapped her head up only then noticing that she had not only stopped but her hand now lay on the key on her necklace._

 _Jada stared back at her friend. Then suggested that they continue to the U.P key around her neck went to a lost music box given to her by a Charles from Earth Jada resisted the urge to sigh. Aaliyah often reminded her of a Tempri blanket. The outside wa beautifully woven with intricate stitches but when you cut it open there is a was havoc, hard to duplicate and impossible to understand._

" _Is there any particular reason you want me to accompany you on this trip?" Jada asked. The mission hadn't been assigned and was for Aaliyah's own personal reason not even Percy, Jason and Nico knew about it._

" _Because" Aaliyah wrapped an arm around Jada smiling._

" _It's a secret Jada, after all we are friends I trust you, after all"Her voice darkened_

" _I know your secrets too" Jada's eyes widened._

" _You do not have to threaten me, I will help you-"_

" _I know you will, but this is an important secret and you might be tempted"_

Jada sighed the boys had come to her after Aaliyah went into surgery. She clearly remembered the yelling, tears and oh so much pain. The only thing that had kept her from telling them about the horrors Aaliyah was involving herself in was the girl's threat. Now Axcela and her brothers were going back to Camp Half-Blood the root of the horrors of Aaliyahs life. Jada wanted nothing more than to go and support four of the people she considered family.

"My lady?" Jada's head jerked to her right eyes resting on a young woman painted white with brown hair up in a bun tied with white ribbons. A service, the newest one actually, her previous one had desired to wed a young man and build a family back in her home village and services were supposed to be pure. She had been relieved of duty a week ago and this was the first day Jada had been able to meet the newest one. "You have broken the tool" The service said in a low voice looking at her feet. Jada looked to her right hand to see the metal had snapped in half.

"I am sorry" Jada told the woman, who avoided her eyes.

"That is enough for now. I think I am going to go to the gardens Come walk with me. The sun will do you well after all you are so pale" The service gave her a odd look

"This is paint your highness"

Jada rose approaching the woman soundlessly and gracefully making it seem like she was a ghost. The ethereal beauty's hands softly landed on the services upper arms

"I was attempting humor. You are so scared to be with me, I desired to bring you comfort and happiness" The service looked her in the eyes for the first time and smiled.

"I am sorry for the trouble, I am very happy to be here with you." Jada laughed lacing and arm with the service and talking about which of the ripened fruits in the garden were the best and that she hoped the service would like them as much as she.

Frankly, Blastian didn't really have any affairs to settle, or that he could at them moment. Although they were beings higher than the average demigod they weren't actually primordials. Sure they were stronger than gods and titans but primordials were a different level. Meaning they like gods and titans could be killed.

Settling one's affairs really meant, make sure your will and burial arrangements are completed so if you don't make it your loved ones won't have to worry about it, just in case. However, he was more than happy to occupy himself if only to postpone having to go to that dreaded camp. Blastian felt Axcela's presence the moment she stepped in the room.

"I'll be out in a couple minutes." He called from his spot in the tub.

"Take your time, I'm just snooping through your stuff."

"Make that a minute"

The girl chuckled looking around the room. He didn't keep many things in here, mostly because he never really stayed here, but he did have some older items, items he didn't have the heart to throw away but had no desire to look at. Axcela knew there were pictures of the Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis. Not to mention his friends at camp and family, of course, always family. He couldn't let go, he had slowly gotten over them. Now they were like old friends that you played with as a child, or so he acted, but he couldn't let go of the memories. Axcela didn't know if that was good or bad. She knew that acting like they were different people was for a good cause, but she couldn't help but wonder if it helped more than it hindered.

"Hey" Axcela turned her attention the the man in the bathroom doorway. He was different now. He had the start of a beard on his face. He was taller, stronger and the adolescent humor and joy was no longer displayed on his face. If anyone had seen him than a picture of Percy Jackson they would have assumed that he was Blastian's younger brother. Axcela sat on his waterbed and patted the spot beside her. He gave her a lazy smile and sat down. They were silent for a minute that seemed almost like an the blue color of the indoor wall fountain in his room.

"There's water everywhere." Axcela stated. Blastian gave her a weird look.

"Your whole room, your clothes. It's all water. I know we always say that with our birth as Choas's children means that we're no longer who we used to be but. We can't change who we are on the inside."

"Axcela"

"We aren't primortals Blastian, no matter how many times we try to deny it or run from it. We act like Aaliyah, Nico, Jason and Percy are different people but their not."

"Axcela?"

Blastian hesitated. None of them had ever voiced anything about not really being born. They all acted as if they had always been children of Chaos. For her to say this now much less at all was new and slightly anerving.

"What happened when Percy found out he was cheated on?" Axcela asked Blastian shifted uncomfortably.

"He and Nico left"

"Thats right, you left. You never settled anything. Now, after around 600 years you're going to have to face it all... and more."

"What do you mean and more?"

Axcela sighed.

"Sericrae and Astrean will be here in a couple of minutes. You don't mind waiting that long do you?"

Blastian frowned. "Why would you just drop a bomb like that then-"

"I told you to take your time."

"you also said you'd go through my stuff"

"So, I thought it would take longer… wait... what are you trying to hide Blastian?"

"He has a right to his privacy Axcela" Astrean grinned coming into the room with Sericrae at his heels.

"I'm just kidding, sit down, I have to debrief you on the mission." Axcela had a smile on her face up until they sat down.

"Do you remember that mission Aaliyah took with Jada awhile back, the last one that happened a little before our birth. The three boys flinched. Of course they remember.

" _Aaliyah, why didn't you tell us we had a mission today?" The woman turned to look at the three men, her face twisted in confusion._

" _You don't, do you?"_

 _Percy rolled his eyes._

" _You didn't tell us. Were you planning on leaving without us?"_

 _The girl grinned_

" _Guys, I have a mission, you don't."_

" _You're going without us?" Nico asked._

" _I'm bringing Jada; don't worry Perce, I'll watch her. After all, I'm a big girl, I took care of myself before you came along and I still can now. I'll be fine, promise." The girl grinned, resting her hands on her hips. She chuckled eyes shining. She turned and walked away her laughter filling the halls._

" _Jada!" Percy yelled._

 _Nico and Jason had turned to Percy, who had already began running after a stretcher being ran down the white hall. Ignoring the man at the desk dressed in blue, the two ran after him only to find him holding Jada's cold blue hand as the girl explained,_

" _I'm so sorry, she did it to protect me. I'm sorry." Her face was littered in cuts and bruises her right eye was swollen shut and it looked like something was wrong with her left. Nico ran up to her and gripped onto her shoulders yanking her close anyway._

" _Where is she? Where's Aaliyah? WHERE'S MY SISTER?!" Nico screamed. Flashbacks racing through his mind. Of Percy and Annabeth, faceless, trying to approach him as one thought raced through his mind._

" _Surgery." Jada whispered. Breaking him out of his thoughts._

 _The moment the word left her mouth Nico had thrown himself forward pushing past the doctors running down the hallway. Jason and Percy doubted he knew where he was going. "Nico!" The blonde ran down the hall after his cousin. Percy swayed torn between running after them and checking on the female in surgery or staying with the one by his side now. "Go, I'll be fine, it's okay go." Percy looked down at the blue skinned girl smiling at him before giving her one of her own and running off after his cousins._

 _By the time he got there Jason had asked an employee where the surgery room in ignoring them while they tried to explain he couldn't go in there and running after Nico. Who had ran to and busted through the door of the surgery room._

" _You can't be in here."_

" _Is she okay? Will she survive?"_

" _You need to leave."_

" _You need to answer me!"_

"The tracker one. Against that criminal in the the Omega sector." Astrean supplied. They were going to have their birth in a couple days but Aaliyah was dead set on going on one more mission.

"Yeah, it started out that way, then Jada and Aaliyah came across some information. They went to investigate. It had been something Aaliyah had seen back on earth and she was instantly curious. I learned more about it from father. He also told me about something else.

The one who was betrayed shall have the key,

To unlock the door of eternity.

All things must end,

But with him it will begin.

When found at the place of sleep,

The door he will meet.

A life ended,

A love mended.

The move he will make

Will seal his fate."

"A prophecy"

"Not just a prophecy. If you all remember. Uranus, Cronus and Zeus all received prophecies. That's why Zeus swallowed Athena's mother, because her child would dethrone him. Cronus ate his children because his prophecy said that they would dethrone him." The boys tensed.  
"This prophecy is about Chaos's dethroning?" Sericrae asked. Axcela didn't say anything and she didn't have to. The men were pale.

"Someone…. Is going to dethrone father?" Blastian shook his head. "I won't let that happen."

"You've seen what happened to Kronus when he tried." Astrean spoke up

"Zeus prevented it"

"Did he prevent it or postpone it?"

"What are you saying? Do you want father to be dethroned?"

"Ofcourse not"

"Will you all just shut up?" Axcela groaned. All eyes fell on her. "I'm not finished, there's still more" The men fell quiet and she continued.

"As you know prophecies are never completely exact. There's a hundred different possibilities. We do, however have an idea of what it means 'The one who was betrayed shall have the key,

To unlock the door of eternity.' Chaos is the first being but he was created just like everything else in a place called Genesis which was once called eternity. There is a belief that getting to Genesis will give the power to replace Chaos. The one who was betrayed could be anyone. There's a bunch of scattered information on the key, if it is a key, how to get it and how it works.

'All things must end, But with him it will begin.' we're fairly sure it's talking about the reign of Chaos ending and a new one beginning.

'When found at the place of sleep, The door he will meet. A life ended, A love mended.' We have no idea. Place of sleep could be a cemetery, a mattress store, a bedroom who knows. The door is probably the door to eternity. A life ended a love mended means someone dies and someone makes up. 'The move he will make, Will seal his fate.' We're assuming that this means he has a choice in the matter or there is a test of some kind.

The mission is to find the missing pieces to the prophecy on earth. Where almost all of our siblings, nieces and nephews are. Also because we all know how cooperative the gods are when something stronger than them comes along we will be disguised as demigods. We heard that our family members will be fighting soon. We know that they know about as much about the prophecy as we do and are hoping it will be happening soon and preparing for it. So we may end up having to reveal ourselves but until then don't. Also we can either leave today or tomorrow, the choice is yours." Blastian rose

"Blastian?" The green eyed man ignored Astrean as he ran out of the room. The three siblings looked at each other

"What was that about?" Axcela asked.

"He's going to see Father" Sericrae answered.

Blastian speed through the halls stopping only when he reached the throne room doors. The guards had already pulled out their weapons and prepared for a fight by the time he had got there. When they noticed who it was they went back to standing at attention. "My Prince" They said in unison. Blastian straightened. "I demand an audience with my father." The guards looked to each other but opened the doors none the less.

"Blastian, what a decent surprise" Chaos said.

"Why didn't you tell us before? About the prophecy, don't you think we deserve to know?"

"The prophecy is old, I didn't want to worry you"

"Yeah, well, that plan failed"

"Blastian, the obsessing over the prophecy won't do you any good, there are other things you should worry about."

"What will happen to you, will they chop you up into pieces, imprison you? Will you try to retake the throne-"

"I will no longer exist"

"What?"

"I will be reabsorbed by the Genesis and my power will be given to the new ruler."

"When"

"Excuse me?"

"When will the prophecy take place?"

"You know as well as I that it's not that simple-"

"You know, you have a guess, a feeling. Or else you wouldn't have said anything or assigned this mission now."

Chaos fell silent and watched the man whose eyes had began to water.

"Soon"

Than one word felt like thunder. It made his heart plummet and the tears began rushing down his face.

"And you're not going to do anything about it?!"

"The Primordials are aware of its rapidly approaching due date and are hoping to put themselves in my place. You can't stop a prophecy some believe you can delay it. I refuse to leave until you and your siblings are ready for it. I will make sure you will all be well off without me. All of you."

Blastian dropped to his knees, he couldn't breath right, the silent tears raked across his body making his body shake. He'd just accepted it. Zeus postponed his for a long time, he ate Methis. So why wouldn't Chaos do anything.

"I refuse to leave until you and your siblings are ready for it. I will make sure you will all be well off without me. All of you" What the heck? Why couldn't he stop thinking about other people and think about himself. He was going to die. He wouldn't be sent to an afterlife, his soul would be gone, everything would be gone.

A hand touched Blastian's head and he looked up to see his smiling father.

"Everything will be alright," Chaos kissed his forehead and held onto him.

"I promise you, everything will be alright" Blastian gripped onto Chaos. Everything would be alright, everything would be fine, because even if Chaos refused to fight, he would, he'd protect his father at all costs. And anyone who thought that they could come in and take his father from him had another thing coming.


	4. Chapter 3

"I don't see why we couldn't just teleport there." Sericrae growled, brushing his black hair out of his eyes. Honestly, did they even have time to waste on this trip?

"When was the last time you've been to Earth? If we're going to pretend to be from this day and age, we might as well get a firm grip on things." Astrean explained.

"Can we get out and stretch our legs? We still have ADHD you know." Blastian growled.

They had been in the car for hours now. Axcela had thought it best to see as much of Earth as they could because the reports they read weren't enough. Although it had changed in the past years, it hadn't changed as drastically as one might think. The future _The Jetsons_ had was nonexistent and after plenty of wars and growth, all that had really changed were the personalities and the proficiency of the technology. If anything it was between _The Jetsons_ and the 21st century. People were a lot more open and understanding than they had once been. Yet, the change had originally impressed, then annoyed the siblings. After spending such a long time at home, coming back was just plain depressing. Everything they knew was long gone. They were actually somewhat grateful for the change. They were afraid that old painful memories would be brought up but there was no longer anything that would trigger them.

"Actually, if anything we should mist ourselves now." Axcela admitted.

"Are we near Camp Half-Blood?" Sericrae frowned, scanning the area outside of the window.

"Our mission doesn't start at camp. We are starting from the very beginning. There are two half-bloods in the area; they haven't been to camp Half-Blood yet. Our story is quite simple. We saw a monster chasing the demigods, saw them running, realized they saw it too and, hoping to get some answers, we saved them. Besides Camp is a around a day or two away" Axcela explained.

Blastian scratched his small bit of scruff before mist consumed him and revealed a 15-year-old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and his fair share of acne.

"Better?" he asked, his voice higher than his original.

Their story was simple, Michael Lane, born in Washington, moved place to place before ending up in Arizona where he found the brown haired, blue eyed fourteen year old by the name of Sebastian Strong along with the white haired Henry Grey and the lovely Jamie May, ages 14 and 16. Truthfully the four were actual people all had 'gone missing' a couple months before. They had been taken in by Chaos and were still in training level 0. Anyone that did any kind of background check would find something. Also the godly parents of the original four would claim them.

Sebastian looked at his siblings. Now, he had close ties with Camp Half-Blood, but he definitely wasn't the worst off in the situation. No, that fell to either Jamie or Michael. Axcela seemed to have a good grasp on the idea that she was a different person than Aaliyah, but honestly they both acted the same. One may be a little, and he does mean little, bit more mature than the other, but she had issues and a pain that happened much to her at a younger age than Percy, and from what Astrean had been told, Chaos had found her in a state even worse than when she had left Camp Half-Blood. She had been broken nearly beyond repair. Sebastian doubted that the 'rebirth' really did anything at all. He understood the reasoning, as the children of Chaos they had to do things that their past lives would have rather died than do and push old beliefs away. Saying they were someone else was more of a reminder that they could never go back to their past. It was to help them cope and a chance to start over. Sure, they had all changed while working for Chaos, but in the end of they day no matter how many times they claimed their past lives had died and that Chaos had given them life, they hadn't really changed. Blastian was still as rebellious as always; his scruff was proof of that. He was supposed to shave it off but had let a little grow anyways. Sericrae still had his Mythomagic cards hidden away under his mattress, and Axcela, well, Axcela never really talked about Aliyah but, he had been told about her meeting than going to camp with Charles Beckendorf. She had been just a little girl at the time. Charles went to camp around the age of 11 she had been 7 and she followed Beckendorf like a baby duckling. People thought she was a child of Hephaestus like him because she was at the forges so much. She was never like the other daughters of Aphrodite. She liked working in the forges, she spent as much time in oil and grease as Aphrodite kids in makeup. Because she was so young she wasn't allowed in the forges that much some of the other campers took a little pity and or interest in her. The kids in the Ares cabin figured if a daughter of aphrodite was willing to work in the forges she'd probably be willing to fight to. The Athena kids tutored her with Annabeth, and because she never left her whole life was pretty much the camp. The older campers that took care of her started acting more friendly towards each other and eventually became a family. She ran away when the last one, her sister named Selena, died. He couldn't help but wonder what she had done after leaving camp and before joining Chaos. He looked toward Jamie who caught him staring at him through the rearview mirror and reached back to rub his knee.

"Are you nervous about going back?" She smiled, acting as affectionate as always.

"No, I'm fine"

"Alright"

"So wheres the monster."

"I'm going to make it."

Even though the men had known the monster was fake, made by Jamie, they couldn't help but be impressed and a little startled by it. Jamie had created a lifelike creature. The Minotaur in all its fruit of the loom glory. He was as muscular as always, with shaggy hair and angry red eyes. Each of the siblings had kept their original powers, but they developed an expanded form of them. Jamie was able to create a being out of the mist, so to speak. Normally you had to mist an object to fool people, but she could turn the mist into an object, at least temporarily. Not even trained eyes could see through her mist creations. Although why she had to pick the Minotaur was beyond Michael, who hated the memories that flew back into his mind: Percy's memories, of Sally and Annabeth. Michael shook the thoughts from his mind, he needed to focus.

"There they are" Henry pointed towards two fleeing girls. The first had long brown hair and a hazelnut skin tone and seemed to be breathing fine and keeping a good distance between herself and the minotaur. Her companion on the other side wasn't. The mocha skinned girl obviously wasn't used to running and was being half dragged down the road.

"Before I forget." Jamie handed each of them a small silver needle that was a little smaller than a thorn.

"A restraint?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, it will completely neutralize our powers, abilities, and auras. We'll be normal demigods the moment we put them on. Remember we will be a lot weaker and can die easily now. Don't ever take them off. I will be in the infirmary for the time being" Jamie ordered inserting it into her ear.

"Why is th-"

Before Sebastian could finish the sentence Jamie ran into the Minotaur. It went flying. Sebastian threw open the car door.

"Hurry up, before it gets up."

Now that they were close up the boys could notice more about the girls. Both girls had shared a few features, such as cheekbones and noses. Probably related, most likely cousins. One was absolutely beautiful in a way that only children of Aphrodite seemed to have. She had hazel eyes with blue or maybe even purple specks. Her hair somehow remained voluminous and well-kept despite the fact she was covered in dirt and scratches. The other had fewer curves than the first and was a little on the skinny side with glasses and seemed maybe a year younger than the girl beside her. She had long hair and large glasses and could only be described, well by Axcela, as adorkable. The first one hesitated; then got in the car, pulling the other girl along with her. Sebastian hardly had the time to close the door before Jamie started driving again. The demigods scrambled to get into their seats and buckle up.

"What was that thing?" Sebastian asked.

"A minotaur, a monster from Greek mythology. The son of a queen and one of the bulls of Apollo. He was locked away on Crete and children were sacrificed to feed him. Theseus hid among them and killed him." The second girl stated in a completely monotone, adjusting her glasses.

"And what does it want with you guys and what have other monsters been attacking us for?" Sebastian asked.

"To eat, what else?" Michael snapped trying to effectively copy the original Michael.

"Then why can we only see them, since you know all the answers?"

"I don't know all the answers, I just have this thing called common sense."

"I'm surprised you even know what that is, you neanderthal!"

"Actually, it's believed that neanderthals were rather intelligent and died out only because of interbreeding with homo sapiens rather than due to them being inferior." The 'adorkable' girl interrupted.

"May, don't get in the middle of it." The daughter of Aphrodite pulled May close.

"Sorry, April."

"Guys, we have company." Henry warned looking out of the back window.

"The car won't go any faster." Jamie growled.

"It's gone." Henry frowned. The demigod's eyes flew to the back window. Sure enough he wasn't there. Where was th- there was a scream and things went black.

Sebastian groaned as he sat up in his seat. His head had banged against the seat in front of him and left his head pounding, it took him a minute of looking around and broken glass on the floor to realise what had happened.

"Is everyone okay?" Sebastian asked.

"We're okay." April reported.

"But my glasses aren't" May added.

"I'm good." Henry grumbled.

"Mumph- gumph gmmm."

The four looked to Michael, who had the airbag slowly deflating.

"It's gone." April sighed with relief.

"Gone." Henry repeated.

That wasn't right, the creation should still be there. Unless...

"Jamie?"

Henry pulled himself out of the seat so he could see the woman unconscious against the airbag, blood dripping from a large cut on her forehead and rolling down her dark skin. Sebastian turned to look at her and shifted uncomfortably, then looked to Henry. Sericrae had always been protective of Axcela, maybe because of Nico's connection with Bianca but he was never especially good at coping with seeing Axcela in any broken bone or any injury like it. Especially since her mission with Jada. Henry immediately went to pull the restrictor out. Once he did her body would heal itself and she'd be fine. A hand gripped onto his wrist when he was close enough to feel the heat radiating from her body. He turned to Michael, who gave him a dark look; then glanced back at the two demigoddesses checking each other for injuries.

"Let's get out of here" Sebastian ordered kicking open the door.

If they did pull it out her body would start healing itself. However, the blood would change color turning into the golden blood of the gods, and depending on the injuries, other, nonhuman, things would end up taking place.

It wasn't like drinking ambrosia and nectar; as demigods it helped but for beings that were at the gods level or higher healing was a much different process. Sure, small cuts and scratches would heal themselves, but tissue could reconnect bones, would start refusing, and if something was internal this nice bright glow would be released as their body healed itself from the inside.

Unfortunately, if they did this their cover would be blown. It didn't matter if she had in the restraint or not, Aaliyah and Axcela had always been a tough girls; she could get through this. She had even told them about it. The real question was why she did it. The men tried to ignore their uneasy feelings and the memories that came rushing to the surface.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I take a look at her? To assess the damage?" May asked. "I think I may be able to help."

"Tabitha has the supplies." April stated.

"Someone will have to carry her. We need to leave before anything else comes. We are pretty close to the camp, we'll meet up with Tabitha then head there, we'll explain on the way come with us" April ordered. The three boys looked at eachother, the first question coming to their mind was how they knew about the camp, and who was this Tabitha? A satyr perhaps?

"Do you have enough money for her medical bill?" May piped up thinking that the exchange was one of caution against the girls. Henry lifted Jamie onto his back.

"Lead the way." May smiled.

To say Tabitha looked familiar would be an understatement. She had curly brown hair that she wore in two pigtails, bright green eyes she was taller than the boys and looked more like a carefree aunt or young mother than a teenager like they had expected. She was seated in a café, she stood up when they entered and, after a second of confusion, walked over to them.

"Hey. It's been such a long time" She then proceeded to hug each of them

"Oh, did she fall asleep?" She affectionately ran a hand over Jamie's dark face. Brushing her hair over any cuts and bruises.

"I was just waiting for our food. Wasn't quite expecting you all but it's a nice surprise. You want something?" She asked eyes sweeping over the few noisy people that had tuned into their conversation, most tried to hide it, others, well. Michael turned and sent a glare to a brunette that was constantly staring at them then turning away when they noticed. The moment their eyes met her face turned crimson and she looked away not bothering to look at them again. "Let's wait until the foods ready and then we can go." Tabitha smiled. Sebastian grinned "Thanks aunt Tabitha".

"I'm sorry but you'll have to sit on some laps." Tabitha frowned as she led the group to her five seater car.

"Put Jamie in the front seat. May and I will just have to sit on your laps." April concluded.

"Okay, okay, let's hurry it up" Tabitha began as she all but pushed them into the car.

"Whats going on?" Henry asked as he started buckling Jamie.

"There's monster and a chance it hasn't noticed us yet so let's just get on the road before it does." Tabitha let out a nervous chuckle as she pulled herself into the car. Henry hopped in and shut the door just as the car roared to life.

"Hold on to something" If their scent didn't get the monsters attention Tabitha's driving sure did,

"T-Tabitha, Jamieee, is injured" May struggled to get out as she was tossed back and forth between Henry and Michael.

"She's injured and we don't want to be ne- ow" April winced and clutched her head Sebastians hand went to his nose.

"Sorry" April groaned.

"iths sokay" Sebastian gripped onto his nose.

"Sorry guys, just bare with it" Michael gripped onto May partly to keep her steady and partly to stop her from hurting him. They all gave a sigh of relief when the erratic driving ended. By nightfall the girls were fast asleep. May had a tight grip on the first aid kit. She had repeatedly been giving Jamie nector and tending to her. Whether it was out of worry or boredom was beyond the boys. April had a firm grip on May, holding her like a demigod held onto a shield. As if her life depended on her

"So how did you all meet?" Sebastian asked.

"I was keeping tabs on them. I work with child perfection services. A lot of Demigods have troubled lives. I figured it would be an easy way to find them. April and May are cousins and when I found May I had a feeling. I went to check up on her and found April. It wasn't until a while ago that I knew for sure but their caretaker didn't trust me enough to let me take them to camp. Didn't even want me mentioning it. April found out somehow and was furious that she had been risking their lives like that. She waited, raised money and got May out. There's more, but it's not my story to tell, you boys understand that don't you?"

"Yeah" Henry wasn't paying attention to who said it, but it didn't matter. His eyes remained on Jamie and his mind was flooded with memories of her and of a girl named Bianca D'Angelo.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Henry's eyes flew open. Tabitha was frantic trying to grab their seat belts.

"They're here, they smelt us GET UP". Unfortunately he could hardly comprehend anything. That is until she slapped him across the face.

"GET UP" The door flew open and May threw herself out turning to yank him out as well. He hopped out of the car and turned. The Chimera and nemean lion, great. They had parked at the foot of a hill. Well, then Henry noticed the smoke coming from the car.

"How in the world-" Tabitha gripped onto Micheal

"Don't talk run" Sebastian had grabbed onto Jamie and began the descent up the hill. Camp Half-Blood Hill.

"Hurry!" Henry and Michael caught up with Sebastian and helped him with Jamie.

"We're not going to make it. Take them up." Michael ordered then stopped running.

"What are you doing?" Tabitha screamed.

"Just go get some help." May paused.

"I'll help him"

"No, I. Fine, I'll stay too."

"Are you all cr-"

"Tabitha, just go." Tabitha gave a frustrated glare and ran over to help Jamie. The three other demigods turned to the approaching monsters.

"Has anyone fought before?" April asked. When no one replied she added.

"Didn't think so"


	5. Chapter 4

" **The Chimera, that things no joke."** A voice came. Aaliyah ignored it her eyes facing forward staring into the darkness. She was surrounded in darkness with a lone spotlight on her.

"Shut it, he'll be fine" she snapped

" **With that things venom, he doesn't know it but he's underestimating its potential"**

"I said shut up"

There was a pause before the voice softly called

" **Allele"**

"That's not my name"

" **Look at me"**

"No"

" **I'm not going away whether you look at me or don't"**

"Why not?" Axcela screeched turning to the figure in the shadows of her mind.

"You're dead you've been dead, just go to hades or wherever and leave me alone."

The figure frowned and began moving closer.

"Stop" Axcela hated how weak her voice sounded.

The figure lifted his arms and gave a pitiful chuckle.

" **Are you scared of me Allele? It's been over 500 years. I've been stuck here for centuries trying to get your attention. And you won't even look at me. This is your curse, why should I have to suffer, why should I have to be alone? Or are you still angry? Do you hate me Allele?"**

The figure stepped closer his bloody cut up jeans appearing within the light.

" **I'm here whether you want me or not"**

Michael wanted to tell them to form formation delta five. To direct them, but that would have jeopardized the mission and it's not like they would have known what any of that meant in the first place. He didn't have a single weapon on him, lacked trained allies and he himself wasn't allowed to actually fight. He couldn't even risk using some of his strength or power but make it seem like a lucky break. Especially with a pair of demigods this close, they would be able to feel a change. They wouldn't know what the change was but they'd feel it. He kept his eyes trained on the monsters in front of him, his mind trying to figure out any move he could make.

"Distract them then try to make a run for-" April began only to be tackled by Michael as the Nemean lion pounced its golden fur glowing it the warm sunlight. Michael pushed himself off the ground and got into a position where he could keep an eye on both of his attackers as April helped May to her feet.

"The chimera was killed by an arrow of lead being shot into his mouth." May stated.

"Great, got any lead?" Michael asked.

"No, but I do have something else" Michael heard her rummage through her bag then she put something in his hand.

"Ambrosia?" April asked, Michael ripped his in two he had learned awhile ago, a little went a long way besides just because they all had one didn't mean it'll be enough.

"Tabitha told us it was the food of the gods and only they and their kids can consume it." the girl explained.

"The monsters aren't the gods or their children" April realised.

"Yes." May answered.

"Michael do you have a good aim?" May asked.

"Yeah"

"good" May ran out from between them towards the lion.

"May!" The lion charged opened his mouth as he pronounced. Two squares of ambrosia flew into and down his throat. The creature let out a pained cry before turning to dust and leaving behind a golden fur trimmed black coat. April let out a sigh of relief. Michael's eyes widened as he looked at her. If both of them were watching the lion than who was watching. He turned eyes widening as he found himself face to mouth with the chimera. He couldn't help but take note of the lack of distance between him and the near translucent yellow fangs and the green liquid flowing through them. After all the were inches away from his face. Now, these probably wouldn't kill him, but they could make him really sick and would definitely make him sick anywhere from constantly vomiting to completely bedreddin. Suddenly he was pushed to the side. Landing on April who after a second proceeded to scream

"Tabitha!" In his ear. He turned to see the woman hanging in the monster's jaws, thrashing and kicking fear in her eyes.

"Let her go" April screamed in hysterics. Tabitha dropped onto the floor.

"Drop dead." The monster erupted into dust only leaving behind two fangs. April pushed passed him running to Tabitha. By the time he made it over May had joined in. "I still have my ambrosia."

"It won't kill her?"

"I hope not, she said she was the daughter of the god that replaced Pan." Grover, Michael tried to ignore the twinge of pain that rose into his heart but he squashed it down.

"Do it and you" April turned to Tabitha.

"Dont die" May put part of the ambrosia in her mouth chewing it alittle than applying it to the wound.

"She won't be able to eat it and I have no nectar…. Is that their fangs. I need one." The girl adjusted her glasses.

"Michael, help me get her to safety" Michael nodded slipping his piece into the woman's mouth then lifted her and carried her away. Eyes landing on April for a second before running towards camp, a charm speaker, she hadn't undergone the beautification process, Aphrodite had long ago decided that every one of her children had to be stunning before she claimed them, so he would just stay quiet about it. Knowing Aphrodite she probably wanted to wait for a big moment. One with plenty of spectators. May had grabbed onto the spoils and ran with April to camp. Michael looked down at Tabitha.. The venom was an emerald green that was easily noticeable as it spread through her left arm, looking like a plant's roots spreading out in every direction. And on top of that the area where she was bit was pretty, disturbing. She was injected with the venom twice and should be thanking every deity that the bites hadn't been at the stomach, face or chest.

If there had to be one thing Sebastian liked about this camp it had to be the efficiency. It had taken minutes to get both Tabitha and Jamie into the infirmary and send a doctor to them. Henry was shooting a couple dirty looks at Michael because he hadn't looked traumatized enough by almost watching Tabitha die. Sebastian assumed that it was because he was so overwhelmed with returning that he had forgotten, April was a different story. She had calmed herself down considerably but had merely shaken loose the doctor's brain when he had finished his diagnosis. May had set up a science lab kit from who knows where and was messing with the venom from the chimera and whenever someone, mostly doctors, tried to ask about it or tell her to put it away she would scream 'working' on the top of her lungs until they left her alone. The group minus May had been sent to watch 'Your new wonderful bloody dangerous life' a five hour film that honestly none of the demigods could truthfully say they were awake through.

"How can they make a film that long?" Michael asked.

"Why would they make a film so long?"

"The longest film Ambiance is 720 hours, someone tried to make a longer film but gave up." The group turned to the braniac.

"Done working" April asked. May nodded. "I took some of the venom and tried to make an antivenom, however the venom is too strong so I asked the doctors if they had different snake antivenom and venom in their medicine supplies, compared those to no avail then I figured I might aswell try to find the snake that made the tail of the chimera. The Inland Taipan was the closest I could find, I figured that it wouldn't do much but I told the doctor and after they told me that because it wasn't a chimera because their is no chimera antivenom so I gave it to her when their back was turned I also gave her some ambrosia and-"

"Isn't that dangerous" May blinked

"She may have some side effects but, she'll be fine"

"May you cant just-"

"I'm just surprised that they had the Inland Taipan venom on them because they are in A-. Oh wait, on second thought. Because the chimera is stronger than the snake do I need to give her a higher dosage?" May turned to Henry.

"Do you want to come check on the girls with me?" the white haired boy didn't even hesitate to say yes.

"Should we look around? Get a feel for everything before starting activities tomorrow?" April asked.

"Okay, we'll go-" Sebastian began

"I've got to pee, but I'll catch up to you guys." Michael interrupted.

"Are you sure? We could wait"

"No, I'm fine" Michael smiled backing up and giving a final glance to the two boys before turning towards the bathrooms. This was a great arrangement, Henry could check on Jamie and make sure nothing was going wrong and she was healing like a normal demigoddess should. Sebastian bonding with April could help create the mirage of normal demigod life and lastly he could listen in on conversations and explore the camp as a lost newbie. He made his way to the bathrooms the unpleasant memory of Clarisse and the toilet bowl coming to mind.

May studied the boy before her as he walked towards the infirmary. He was worried, that's normal, but his sweat and lack of focus suggested something else had happened. She wanted to ask but April had said she needed to learn to read the room. Would that apply now? Technically she had to read the room to figure out something was wrong. So it had to count.

"Has Jamie been seriously injured before?" Henry twitched, looked back at her but then continued going. She cocked her head to the side, maybe something else had happened as well. He had a reaction but not as strong as she had expec-. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a wall of meat. Henry had stopped dead in his tracks. She adjusted her glasses before following his gaze. There stood a man, kinda tall with dark skin. The man turned allowing her to see his light blue eyes. She looked back at Henry. What was the problem? Did he know this man?

"Is he important to you?" Henry turned and gave her a bewildered look.

"No, I never met him." She studied him for a moment.

"Am I to assume this is a crush?" The boy tensed.

"No, you haven't even talked to him yet. Could that still be a crush? Or perhaps love at first sight?" Henry put his hand over her mouth.

"D-don't say things like like that" Then as if realizing his current behavior he straightened and looked away.

"Don't assume stuff". May had never known much about love but she had learned it made people happy. So it was good, and if it could make one of her friends happy. That was better, after all, were they not friends? Was this not how it worked? She'd have to ask April later.

"Go and talk to him, I will check on Jamie and Tabitha." Henry turned to her and she awkwardly patted his arm.

"Good luck, I have nothing but support" When he didn't respond she had assumed she did something wrong. Oh yes, she hadn't given them an excuse to talk.

"Excuse me Sir," She shouted waving to the man.

"May, not" Sebastian grabbed onto her arms holding them down.

. "I am creating and excuse so you can talk." She explained.

"I don't need one."

"Have you already figured out one?"

"No, but "

"Then you are in need of one"

"I don't want one."

"Is something wrong?" The two demigods looked up to the man now in front of them.

"Yes, we had more questions about the gods and the ones at the camp, but I'm really worried about my friends in the infirmary so while I go check on them, can you answer my friends questions?" The man gave them a blank expression before grinning.

"Sure."

"Thank you Henry, release me now please." The moment the boy let go she walked away satisfied at her work. She had made it d halfway to the infirmary before bumping into another person. The impact caused her to fall to the floor.

"Sorry" She said.

"Yeah, you are"

"Yes, that's what I said" She looked up to met a pair of green eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"That that is what I just said" She answered louder than before incase she had spoken too low in the first place.

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked after April glanced back for the millionth time.

"Ye-yeah, it's just that. This is all so new, I wanted to ask how May was handling it."

"You're pretty closed aren't you" April gave a small smile.

"Ever Since I met her."

"When was that?"

"either early middle school or late elementary. I can't really remember. I spent the whole summer trying to talk to her."

"She doesn't strike me as the shy type."

"She's not, but she has trouble talking to people. She's book smart and so smart sh'es stupid. What about you guys?"

"hm?"

"You, Jamie, Michael and Henry"

"I was the last addition to the group," Sebastian smile, glad that Sebastian had told him the story around a thousand times.

"we ended up meeting by accident I was running from a monster and literally ran into them. Michael looked like he was going to kill me but the monster convinced him otherwise." April studied him for a moment.

"And what about before then?" Crap.

"Um, it's… a long story" She lifted a brow.

"Don't you find it the least bit curious?"

"No not really"

"Director's Sky and Will were called up to Olympus for some strange reason and now Director Sky is back but will is not and he's brought Lord Dylan with him."

"So?"

"So, this is big"

"ummm"

"Fine we can talk about something else"

"Thank the gods"

"How are you and a certain daughter Hephaestus doing?"

"How are you and-"

"oh we're fine Tyche and Nemesis may be an awkward pair but we make it work. Back to my question"

"So, the gods returning to the camp, I heard that a couple more will be arriving soon." "Oh, is the son of Ares running from my question?"

"No, I, just the whole gods thing is interesting. There's something big happening and I hear they'll be taking over training."

Michael thought that over for a minute, the gods didn't even take over the training with Gaea or the titans approach. So either something even bigger was happening approaching or they were up to something. None of the campers had been told yet, but the gods might have. Michael knew one person that would definitely know and may have even written it in her laptop, the question was. How to get Annabeth's laptop.

However he planned to do it, he'd have to think about it later she and her laptop weren't here and he would have to wait for the two campers to leave before he came out of hiding. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall. From all he had picked up a hand full of demigods had been turned into gods. Dylan Green of god of earthquakes, Annabeth Chase goddess of Architecture. Piper Mclean goddess of charm. Leo Valdez god of fire. Frank and Hazel, no one knew what happened to them they had rejected godhood but had still gained immortality, or so he heard, but had gone missing some time ago. They hadn't been added to Chaos's army he knew that much. Apparently they had gone looking for Percy, Nico and Jason. As for Juniper and Grover, if not for Tabitha people would have claimed they died long ago. Sirius had become a god though, as did Will Solace. Will had become the god of healing and one of the camp directors while Sirius had become the god of the lost/forgotten seeing as he had never been claimed. Apparently now the undetermined stayed in his cabin. Henry would be thrilled.

Michael stared at the camp around him, everything was different from what Percy had known. It no longer looked like a camp anymore. The cabins looked like a smaller but still remarkable Ancient Greek royal house. They still had their symbols and numbers in the top middle with depictions of the god or goddess it was for. Each took a different color and seemed to be made of different materials from the rough coppery Ares cabin to the obsidian Hades cabin. Well, one thing that stayed the same was the lack of children in the Artemis, Hera, Hades, Zeus and Poseidon cabins.

The big house looked like a non personalised version of the cabins. The Armory and Arena had been moved so closely together they might have just combined them in order to make room for a giant temple that Michael vaguely remembered Annabeth wanting to build. One thing that they did appreciate was a memorial to honor demigods who died. It was made of obsidian as well and, as far as they had been told, was more of a filing case for the dead: you would mention their name, parent or era they died in and it would file through until you found who you were looking for and were given their image and a brief summary of their life. Don't get him wrong he was still grateful that the change had stopped old memories from resurfacing but, at the same time, he wanted to visit his old home. Smell the oil and rust as he passed by the Hephaestus cabin. Although he knew them memories that resurfaced would depress him it was worth it. While being the children of Chaos was entertaining, it wasn't the same as the easier times of their childhoods. The stolen underwater kisses, the blue food or camp songs. Now none would say that there weren't rough times in their pasts but there were a lot of great times that made up for them.


	6. Notice please read and reply

Greetings,

While writing this story I stumbled upon a couple dilemmas. The original idea for the story had a lot of chips and cracks within it. I was developing more about my characters and found there were pieces I needed to have put within the beginning chapters also I failed to have a thought out goal for the characters. I was originally planning on following the cliche as it normally was, however, there are a lot of pieces withing the cliche that I didn't understand and couldn't fill without changing a lot of the story as a whole. However, I do have one question for you guys. Originally I would post after having written three chapters ahead, should I instead plan out a specific time like every 3rd of the month, once a month, every three weeks etc. Or would you rather me just post the chapter whenever I feel confident that there will be no more changes to it?


End file.
